


5:24am

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 The Black Vera Wang, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna wakes up with an unlikely bedfellow.





	5:24am

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

_5:24_

Donna Moss watched as her digital clock counted down. There were now only 6 minutes left until her alarm would go off not only forcing her to get up but also waking her unlikely bed fellow up.

Part of her said she should just get up now and get the hell out of that bed and into some clothes but the other part of her couldn’t bear to.

She looked at him as he slept soundly, his arms were still around her waist and they were entwined together in her bed sheets. They’d slept like that-entwined in each other, unable to bear separation.

She couldn’t help noticing how innocent he looked not. Breathing evenly but not snoring with his hair slightly ruffled, his long eyelashes curling gently against his cheeks and a small smile on lips. He looked entirely different from how he had done last night.

She’d been shocked when she’d opened her door and seen him. He was standing there drenched by the rain with a look of utter defeat on his face that Donna had never seen before and in that moment she’d wanted to kill Ken Can for what he’d done to Sam and at the same time just wanted hold Sam and sooth away all the troubles that had been inflicted on him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

He’d made the first move kissing her almost as soon as the door had closed but she’d returned the kiss hungrily. It had been passionate but delicate all at the same time with both of them knowing that this felt right but neither knowing why.

 As they’d stumbled back into the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went and tumbled onto the bed all Donna could think was that she never wanted to leave this mans arms again.

It had been intense but glorious in a way that Donna had never felt before but she knew that as soon the alarm went off she’d have to come crashing back to earth. She knew that it could never happen again and she’d have to see him everyday knowing that they could never be.

But at the moment that didn’t matter. It was 5:28. She could just have two more minutes in that wonderful embrace and whatever was beyond 5:30 didn’t matter now.

Fini! Let me know what you think!


End file.
